Trials of the Blade
by Madame.Viper
Summary: She didn't know were she was. She knew the pain in her back was real and the weight of the blade that was held aloft in her palm was real, but who was she? All she knew was she needed to get away from her Master, then she would be safe.
1. Sweet Rememberance of You

**Hello all! I decided to bite the bullet and make this story longer, it looked pitiful just being 1000 words in my folder compared to Of Secrets and Scars... so all chapters will be longer and hopefully better.**

 **Also a shoutout to PrettyKitty Luvs U, I love your works!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

 **Until Underverse Come**

* * *

The snap of the whip echoed through the putrid air before it came into contact with her back. The squelch her skin made as it was ripped from her back was sickening, but she gladly took the pain.

Her wrists were chained above her, leaving her suspended above the ground by several inches. The coppery scent of blood filled the air as the whip once again came into contact with her back, she had long ago become numb to the pain, leaving her to just think.

Her two younger siblings were watching as she took their punishment, but that didn't mean they would come out of this completely unscathed. That was not the way of the Ring. At most they would receive five lashes, then they would be released back to their cell.

She took fifty lashes total.

Two henchmen came and releases her wrists from the shackles that bound them and she stood, steady despite the blood loss and pain, on her two feet. Before turning and walking from the room. She passed others who lived here, some sharpening their weapons for their next fight, some huddled in the corners rocking and whimpering.

They wouldn't last long.

She ignored the blood she was leaving on the ground as she came to her cell, her siblings were already inside.

Stepping in she walked to the left wall which contained their weapons and armor and spoke in clear English "Suit up, we leave tonight." "Clavicus, Hermaeus, we will head to the Bludhaven safe house and recuperate before we move. Understood?" They nodded in return and they immediately acted, first they worked on bandaging their backs, Hermaeus was the least injured and she the most. Clavicus moved to the armor and weapon racks and began to distribute their weapons and armor accordingly. They helped each other as they strapped on their custom battle armor, as they had always done

Pulling on her seven inch daedric boots, she turned and took her helm from the armor stand and slid it on before grabbing her cape. Attaching the chains to their proper clasps, she turned and in full armor with weapons, they left their cell.

Despite their heavy armor, and the heels, they moved silently down the corridors until they came to their chosen exit. Hermaeus acted immediately upon spying the guards, two kunai were launched and made their homes in the necks of the guards. Said guards going down with a muted thump.

Still leading, she stepped over the fallen guards and opened the door. Crisp night air greeted them as they stepped out onto the roof of the building. She knew it wouldn't be long before they were discovered missing, but it didn't matter.

They would never find them.

She walked, with both Clavicus and Hermaeus flanking her, to the edge of the three story building, and with a nod to the both of them. She jumped, raising her arms slightly above her head, with her cape flapping behind her as she fell. When her heeled boots came into contact with the ground without making a sound, she kneeled. A second later instincts told her that her siblings had joined her.

Raising up from her kneeled position, she walked, hips swaying, down the alley they had landed in. The first league of their mission was to identify where they were, as they had been with their masters for most of Clavicus's life, she had no real way of telling when and where she was.

With the moon glowing brightly above them, they exited the alley. She was thankful it was night, as they would have been a sight if they were walking down the street during the day. With her sharp seven inch heels, it put her head to head with Hermaeus height wise, but Clavicus still towered over the two females.

Shaking her head slightly, she continued to lead her siblings down the road of the city, until they heard a scream.

They didn't hesitate.

As one, as they had been trained to, they moved and disappeared into the shadows, enclosing on their prey. No sound was made as she drew her daedric styled daggers from their cleverly disguised sheathes in her armor, as she moved.

They tracked the origin of the sound to an abandoned warehouse. She entered from the back door, and made her way to the rafters. There were crates scattered here and there, and in the center was the origin of the scream.

The scream was from a child, dressed in a crisp suit, the attire screamed of wealthy. It seemed he had been kidnapped from where ever he had been, as he was muttering something about Batman coming to rescue him, and how he was never going to hear the end of this. It was frankly amusing, to see a child in such a predicament and for him to be worrying about the telling off he was going to receive from his parents.

There were ten thugs, all dressed the same, black on black, and their apparent leader. Said leader was in the process of telling the kid how much money he was going to make him.

Releasing a silent laugh, she knew her siblings were in position, so she moved.

Leaping off the rafters, she flipped and landed in the middle of the warehouse right in front of the boy. The sharp hiss of air was all the warning the kidnappers received before they were cut down by Hermaeus's kunai, she didn't aim to kill, just incapacitate. With a flick of her wrists, her blades released the binding on the boy, and she saw his eyes widen.

Taking the sign, she turned and blocked a wildly thrown punch, before throwing an uppercut to the thugs jaw. She watched as his eyes rolled up into his skull, and moved onto the leader. Sheathing her daggers on her hips, she blocked and dodged the surprisingly unskilled attacks and with one punch to the face, downed the man.

She shook her wrists slightly, her back was screaming at her, but she continued to ignore the pain in favor of checking on the boy.

Hermaeus and Clavicus dropped down from their perches and walked over the downed men as they joined her, Hermaeus stopping periodically to retrieve her kunai from a couple of the thugs. Upon further inspection, it was apparent that the child wasn't much of a child, but more of a pre-teen.

The now classed pre-teen looked at the three of them before shifting uncomfortably. It apparently wasn't everyday one was saved by three heavily armed people. She turned and gave her siblings a quick nod, and they backed off, disappearing silently into the shadows once again.

Turning her attention once again to the teen, she gently brought her armored hand down on his shoulder, he startled slightly before looking at her. Slowly, she guided him out of the warehouse and to the streets once again, where they were joined by Hermaeus and Clavicus.

There was a sudden loud crash followed by several gunshots, and the kid immediately jumped into the cover created by her cape. She could feel the pressure of his hands applied on her shredded back as they gripped her armor. Deciding to test a theory, she took several steps forward, and the kid matched her steps perfectly.

Shaking her head slightly at the new discovery, she wasted no time in continuing forward. They walked through the dark alleys and across what could be called the unsavory part of whatever city they were in, but none of this bothered her. She had seen and been through worse.

She and her siblings faced down several gangs of men, and as they traveled, she eventually felt the boy haul himself up onto her back, before stilling.

The moon was at her climax when she sensed another presence. Immediately Hermaeus and Clavicus vanished, leaving her and the kid. Reaching behind her she grasped her two great swords and drew them, and turned to face this new opponent.

'Well I guess I know where we are now' the thought drifted through her mind as she stared at the new presence.

It was Batman.

The freaking caped crusader was standing before her, and suddenly it made sense. The kid was Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne and first Robin to Batman. But the remaining question was why they were real? This could be pondered later, for now she had to return a little bird.

Slowly, as to not provoke Batman, she sheathed her blades, and reached behind her to grasp the kid clinging to her back. She watched him tense before relaxing, as she brought out to her surprise, a sleeping Richard Grayson.

She stood processing this for a second, before wrapping an arm underneath the kid's legs and lifting him in a fireman's carry. Slowly she stepped towards Batman, until she was an arm's length from him, he reached out and took the Richard from her, and she turned away from him, and vanished into the shadows.

She rendezvous with her siblings an hour later, after making sure that Batman was in the Batmobile and on his way home.

They met on a rooftop in the center of what she had now, thanks to Batman, identified as Gotham. Walking to where her siblings stood in the shadows she stopped when she was two feet away. "We need to secure a place for future stay, once there I can explain what I have discovered." She stated "We move now." With that they gracefully flew down the fire escapes and to the ground level ten stories below. Knowing that they were in the heart of the Bats territory, she made the decision to move out of the city and to pass through Bludhaven. They spent the rest of the night traveling through Gotham, and by sunrise were in a warehouse on the outskirts of Bludhaven.

Calling it a night, she helped Hermaeus and Clavicus remove their armor and weapons, and set it on the floor of the warehouse before starting to remove her armor.

She felt the remaining skin on her back peel off as she removed her back plating, the hasty patch up job her siblings had done held for as long as it could before it was rendered useless. She would need to clean the blood from her armor later.

"Molag, what happened?" Hermaeus questioned with a worried look, "I will tell you in a minute, Hermaeus, just let me finish and rewrap my back." She breathed out a sigh and finished stripping, all sense of modesty and self-worth had been stripped from her ages ago.

Her hair, which had been loosely tied in a bun was released, and Hermaeus did the same, her golden locks ending just below her butt. Molags was in a similar state, except it ended just before her knees. Shaking herself like a dog, she stretched before starting to use the rags she used as clothing to clean the blood off her armor.

Clavicus and Hermaeus repeated the action, coming to sit in a triangle, waiting for Molag to speak.

"We are not in our world, here apparently Batman and all that is real. It was he I encountered tonight. But that is for later to worry about, first we must figure out when we are." Clavicus looked worried before she soothed him, "Don't worry Vile, we'll be ok. Worst case scenario we end up meeting the Bats and quite possibly the League." She gave him a soft smile before turning to Hermaeus "You take first watch, we may be out of that hell hole but I would not put it past HIM to attempt to bring us back. If by any chance a hero swings by, just ignore and hope they go away."

Hermaeus nodded her understanding, "Now let's get some sleep."

While her siblings slept, Hermaeus sensed a presence coming towards them. Standing she unsheathed one of her glass blades, slipped on her helm, and stood to greet the intruder.

Thanks to her sisters warning she was not surprised to see one of the villains before her.

She waited for him to move.


	2. Leningrad

**Hello All!**

 **As I am very new to the realm of Young Justice fanfic, any and all reviews and lore you are willing to give are and is amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

 **Until Underverse Come**

 **-Viper**

* * *

He stood there, she could see him analyzing the scene before him.

She knew of him, Sportsmaster. Father of Artemis Crock and Jade Nguyen. She had no quarrel with him, and he had no reason to quarrel with her nor her siblings.

Frankly, she was tired and on no mood to deal with nosy villains attempting to help, in their own way, their situation. Still, she knew Molag would wait for him to make the first move, it was the safest route to this situation. She was in no mood to reveal her, nor her siblings' identities, as that would lead to disaster.

He was just as bland as the comics portrayed him to be. She had in doubt that he would be a useful puppet in her sister's plans.

She made no attempt to speak.

Instead she turned, disinterested in him and anything he had to say, and sheathed her blades in her armor that was hidden behind one of the many crates that decorated this place. The soft sound of footsteps behind her told her that he was following her.

Hermaeus breathed out a sigh, totally ready for this encounter to be over. If he followed her any more he would see Molag and Clavicus asleep and vulnerable, and that was unacceptable.

Stopping she turned and faced him, raising one hand in the universal signal to stop.

He listened.

"Do you not want me to see whatever it is behind those crates, mystery woman?" She still didn't speak, but she consented to nodding her head once in affirmation. "Well, that isn't going to work out very well for me, you see, in case you don't know of me, I always get what I want." She nodded in understanding, and he took it as an ok to look.

She stopped him with a sword to the neck.

He was frozen, she could cleave his head off right now and nobody would ever know. But she wouldn't, Clavicus would have her head if she killed off one of his favorite DC villains in existence.

It seemed that poor Sportsmaster just couldn't get a break. She could see that he was sporting several injuries, they all looked fresh, from the last night obviously. But all Hermaeus wanted was for him to leave, if it were Clavicus up, he would have been chopped liver before he had set foot in the warehouse, favorite villain or not he was a threat to her siblings.

Moving the blade from his neck, she flicked it sharply to indicate she wanted him to leave, and thankfully he understood, apparently the assassin was smart enough to know when he was not wanted.

He backed away rather quickly and she followed him as he left the warehouse, she had spent the first two hours of her siblings' slumber boarding up all the exits, windows, and entrances to this place. The only way Spotsmaster was getting back in here was if he walked back through the front doors, and was really stupid.

Shaking her head at the antics of villains, Hermaeus moved back to where her siblings lay and removed her helm, the ice blue and gold of her armor glittered in her hand. Smiling to herself, she looked to where Molag was laying, back exposed to the elements, and breathed a sigh.

Her back was in tatters, the muscle underneath could be seen clear as day, and they had no supplies to attempt to doctor such extensive damage.

There was nothing she could do as of now. So there was no use worrying about it. She stretched her own back, feeling the abused skin scream in protest, but ignored it. There were times for her to worry about herself, and this was not one of those times.

She resigned herself to sit and take watch over her siblings and think.

They had been enslaved for so long, it was a wonder that they managed to escape at all. They had seen many attempt the same feat they had accomplished the night before and ultimately fail, so the question was, what was different?

She picked up one of her many kunai and began to polish the short pieces of steel. It was a habit and the repetitiveness of the action brought her a sense of peace. She knew what she was doing, and she had done it for as long as she could remember.

She could still hear the sound of the whip cracking the first time she had been punished, the burning pain of the brand as it was pressed into the skin of her hip, declaring her property. The piercing sound of Molags screams as she attempted to free her and her siblings from their captors and their soon to be masters.

All this happened, and they still weren't broken like the rest. Hermaeus would try to say that it was because she had her siblings with her, but she knew that wasn't the case. She had seen many siblings come and go the time she had been there, serving and entertaining her masters.

Everyone that passed through the Pit was broken or so bloodthirsty that this was their only way of living.

She and her siblings might have been free, but the memories would haunt them forever.

They slept a dreamless sleep, her siblings, as they were so accustomed to the pain and misery they had lived and thrived in for such a long time, that it no longer woke them screaming at night.

Such a thing could and would lead to your death.

Hermaeus leaned back on her hands, she could sense that Joker was still in the vicinity, it was predictable. Villains could never leave well enough alone until it came back to bite them, and her sister had the worst bite of them all.

Once again she was glad it was her that encountered Joker, for if it had been one of her siblings, he could and most likely would have perished, whether by Molags battle axes or Clavicus's fists it wouldn't have mattered.

All she wanted was to go to sleep right now.

It wasn't until late evening that they awoke, Molag felt the throbbing of her back first as she came back into the land of the living. She pushed herself up from where she lay and looked at her surroundings.

Clavicus was still slumbering beside her, and Hermaeus looked like she was ready to pass out. She looked to Mora and spoke "Sleep Mora, you need it." Molag chuckled silently as Hermaeus wasted no time laying herself down and falling asleep.

Forcing herself to her feet, Molag groaned as she felt the open wounds on her back stretch and contract with her movements. The three of them had taken the time to change into their full body tights, each of them color coded to each sibling. Molags was black and red, matching the colors of her armor and weapons.

Reaching for the long sleeved top that went with her footed leggings, she pulled the sturdy molded material over her shoulders, and zipped it up her back. The sticky feeling of her muscle as it moved against the material was unsettling, but she ignored it in favor of strapping on her armor.

She pulled the legs on first, locking the clasps tight before pulling on her heeled boots. Moving on she pulled her breastplate over her head and made sure her hair was out of the way when she secured it. Her shoulders and armbraces came next, securing seamlessly and ensuring the flawless continuation of her armor.

She separated her hair into three sections and began to braid it, she needed to keep it up and out of the why when she fought. Finished braiding, she pulled it into a bun atop her head and secured it with one of the hair ties she had on her person. Finally she pulled on her gauntlets and picked up her helmet. Sliding the obsidian plated helm over her head and securing it, Molag reached for her weapons.

Two collapsible five foot daedric battle axes were fit over her shoulders, crossing in an x on her shoulder blades. Two four and a half long broadswords crossed her back in a similar stance. The inner lining of her gauntlets were lined with throwing stars and upon her hips rested her blades.

Hidden in the creases of her armor were twenty daggers and other assorted small blades. Wrapped around her upper arms and with their handles disguised as spines were her two whips, one on each arm.

Finally, hidden in her boots were her assorted poisons, the clawed tips of her gauntlets enabling her to coat them in poison if she wanted to add a bit of flair to her display, all of this was hidden by her cloak.

The long swath of ebony fabric enveloped her body as she secured the chains over her shoulders. All but the hilts of the blades sheathed on her hips were hidden from view. But that didn't mean she didn't have anything else hidden up her sleeve, she had tricks and weapons that she only used when she wanted to be dramatic.

In her line of work, that happened fairly often.

Smirking to herself, she resigned herself to pulling border patrol and familiarizing herself with the terrain in her immediate vicinity.

She stood atop the warehouse, completely aware of the man watching her, one did not live in the decrypt place she did and survive without being hyperaware.

Yes, she was completely aware of the visitor Hermaeus had dealt with that morning, though it was curious as to why Sportsmaster would operate so early into the morning, and in Bludhaven of all places.

She scanned her surrounding and her eyes locked into where said villain stood watching her, watching him. A chilling wind picked up, causing her cloak to fan out behind her, revealing the hilts of her blades.

Eyes still locked on Sportsmaster she spoke, "You can come out now, I know your there." The faint sound of footsteps answered her invitation, and moments later he stood before her.

He was taller than the imagined, standing about six foot even, his lean but heavily muscled body was emphasized by the black metal and leather garb of an assassin.

He had style, she could admit that, unlike some of the other heroes and villains she had grown up with, namely the original superman comics and tv shows. What type of guy wears his underwear on the outside?

She was still hidden in the shadows as he approached her, finally at a ten foot distance he halted. "I came out, now are you?" the humor was obvious in his voice, but he was wary of her. It was obvious in his stance, his fingers twitched, and the crazy gleam in his eye confirming her suspicions.

Deciding to put her right foot forward, literally, she stepped out of the shadows and heard his intake of breath. She knew she was a sight to behold, her black and red highlighted armor looked absolutely malevolent, this sight was enhanced only by the spines that decorated her gauntlets, shoulders and helm.

Without her helm she would come to his shoulder, but with the addition of her helmet, it gave the appearance that she was taller than he was.

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it with a snap as Clavicus and Hermaeus suddenly materialized out of the shadows, their weapons sheathed, but still at the ready.

Hermaeus glass armor glinted in the moonlight, while the matte grey and black of Clavicus's ebony armor seemed to absorb the shadows that surrounded him.

Molag cocked her head to the side and huffed, "What? Daedra got your tongue?" he looked flabbergasted for a few seconds before shaking himself out of it. But Molag was in no mood to speak to him, turning to Clavicus and Hermaeus she spoke. "We move tonight, I have no love for this city and am ready to leave it."

She left with laughter echoing after her.


End file.
